1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding a patient's airway open during the introduction of a guide to the esophagus and then of an endotracheal tube to and into the trachea. More specifically the airway opening device is provided with a means for holding the device in a fixed position while the guide and the endotracheal tube are passed through and into the mouth and past the pharynx. Still more specifically the guide has a track or adaptor thereon by which the endotracheal tube is guided into a position for entrance into the trachea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endotracheal tubes are used to provide relief for patients requiring artificial ventilation. These tubes are presently inserted by a skilled physician using a laryngoscope to displace the epiglottus and allow the physician operator to directly visualize the trachea and the vocal chords and under direct vision insert the endotracheal tube.
Attempts to blindly pass an endotracheal tube will, because of anatomical consideration, generally result in the tube being passed into the esophagus. This principle is used currently in the blind passage of esophageal airways which work by obstructing the esophagus with an inflated balloon. Then with air forced into the mouth and into the upper airway but not able to flow past the obstructing balloon in the esophagus, the air is forced into the trachea and to the lungs. However, an endotracheal tube introduced into the trachea will provide oxygen directly to the lungs and thereby is more efficient.
Applicant's parent applications Ser. Nos. 640,843 and 820,664 disclose a device and process for automatic intubation of an endotracheal tube into a patient's trachea. An esophageal guide having a track or adaptor thereon is introduced into the mouth, past the pharnyx and into the esophagus. Then an endotracheal tube having a means thereon for fitting onto the track or adaptor of the esophegeal guide is affixed to the guide and advanced to the entrance of the trachea where it is released from the tracking guide and advanced to and into the patient's trachea. The turning of the endotracheal tube toward the trachea upon release from the guide is assured by having a substantial linear curvature on the endotracheal tube and having the means for attaching the endotracheal tube to the track on the guide positioned on the outer linear curvature of the endotracheal tube.
It is necessary during this intubation procedure for the operator to use one hand to hold the patient's mouth open and retracting the tongue anteriorly to permit insertion and advancement of the esophageal guide and endotracheal tube. It would be desirable for the operator to have both hands free for use in guiding the esophageal guide and endotracheal tube into the patient's esophagus and track respectively.